The invention relates to a deadman brake, for a lawnmower engine flywheel.
Deadman brakes for lawnmowers are known in the art. The lawnmower handle typically has a deadman brake bar pivoted to a handlebar and squeezable together by the operator, which actuates a cable system to in turn actuate the brake to a non-braking position wherein a brake pad disengages the flywheel of the engine. When the operator releases the deadman brake bar on the handlebar, the brake is actuated to a braking position, wherein the brake pad engages and stops the flywheel.
It is known in the prior art to include an ignition kill switch with the brake. When the brake is in its braking position, the kill switch connects the ignition circuit to ground, bypassing the spark plug, such that the latter does not fire. When the brake is in its non-braking position, the kill switch opens the circuit to ground, and the spark plug fires or discharges in normal manner.
The present invention arose from development efforts directed toward significantly simplifying and reducing the cost of the above described brakes. The invention enables particularly simple and cost effective hardware, and efficient operation. The invention is characterized by a minimum number of parts, and ease of forming operations, resulting in significant cost reduction.